A Big Hero 7 Christmas
by Adazula
Summary: It's been five months after the incident that took Tadashi's life and the annual Christmas party is under way. Tetris is determined to do the Christmas traditions right. But when Tetris' feelings get in way, she is about to scare but surprise her family and friends by showing them the best Christmas tradition of them all. WARNING:CONTAINS A CUTE BAYMAX IN A SANTA SUIT.


**Takes place a few months after movie events. I worked on it for few weeks and now it's ready to be published. I hope you all like it. Please Review.**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas to everyone on Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>A Big Hero 7 Christmas<p>

By: Adazula.

" Come on Hiro!" Tetris whines. She has been fighting with her twin brother for two hours.

" No!" Hiro stubbornly said. " I am not doing it again!"

" It's Christmas! We always do this every year! God you're such a baby." Tetris argued.

" They'll laugh at us! Don't you care about what they'll think."

" Hiro come on. I'm sacrificing my humanity for this holiday too. Even Tadashi sacrificed his for this tradition every year and would be glad to do again. Now put on the costume!" Tetris said throwing a bag at Hiro with her only arm.

She can't wear the prosthetic arm for the sake of protecting her super hero identity from everyone especially Aunt Cass. Besides she's used to not having a right arm on a daily basis and only needs the robotic arm to kick some evil butt.

" Ugh! Fine. I hate you so much." Hiro said looking in the bag. Tetris means well when it comes to doing Christmas traditions, but some traditions Hiro wished he could forget. Like this one for instance.

" I love you too. Put it on and no pouting on Christmas! I got to put my outfit on and fit Baymax into his." Tetris said to her twin.

* * *

><p>" Guys come on! You two better get a move on, if we want to start the party with you guys." Aunt Cass called.<p>

Every year on Christmas Eve, Aunt Cass would close up the cafe early to host a big Christmas Eve bash and invite everybody. The family, neighbors, and friends. It's a pretty big deal.

" What's taking the twins and Baymax so long?" Wasabi asked impatiently.

" Ummm... Cass why are you holding a camera?" Honey asked the twins' aunt.

Cass is trying not to laugh as she said, " You'll see."

Then suddenly, Baymax comes down the stairs wearing a red Santa suit.

" I do apologize as this not my usual attire. Tetris said this is for the holidays. She also suggests that I say, ' Ho. Ho. Ho.'" Baymax said in monotone.

The group starts laughing.

" Well, Baymax seems to have the holiday spirit nailed down." GoGo smiled.

" That is certainly not Baymax! Isn't it obvious that it's Santa?! Santa, I want you to know that I have been a very good boy this year." Fred said outrage. Everybody looks at him like he's crazy.

" Ok we need to have a talk." Wasabi said to Fred.

" Oh my god." GoGo said popping her gum looking at the top of the stairs. That gets everybody's attention. Next coming down the stairs are Hiro and Tetris. Wearing matching elf costumes.

Tetris wears a red elf costume with green leggings and a belt. On her head is a green and red elf hat with attached elf ears. Wearing on her face is a proud look on her face.

Hiro is wearing a reversed version of Tetris' elf costume that is green elf costume with red leggings and belt. He also wearing an elf hat and a look of embarrassment.

" You guys are so cute!" Honey said.

" Smile for the camera sweeties." Cass said as she clicks the camera.

" I didn't know you guys were into the holidays so much to put on elf costumes." Wasabi said.

" It's weird." GoGo said.

" It's a tradition between us. Tadashi, Hiro, and I would always dress up as elves on Christmas Eve. We've doing this ever since we were born." Tetris explains.

" Then why is Baymax wearing a Santa suit?" GoGo asks.

" I thought he would look good in a Santa suit." Tetris said.

" Alright everybody lets head downstairs to the cafe and party!" Aunt Cass said as she gestures everyone towards the stairs.

" Here comes the Hamada elves." Hiro groans.

* * *

><p>The party goes well into the night. Many families showed up with their kids, so of course the kids were into Baymax in Santa attire.<p>

" Hi Santa!" A little boy waved excited.

" You look weird Santa." A little girl said curiously.

" I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. Ho. Ho. Ho. " Baymax said.

" Uhhhh... Santa is not feeling well." Hiro trying to explain to the kids. He directs the kids to their moms.

" I cannot be sick. I am a robot." Baymax said to Hiro.

" Well tonight you are Santa Clause to a bunch of kids." Hiro said steering Baymax to another part of the cafe as he mutters, " Why couldn't Tetris dress him up as Christmas tree."

" Smile for the camera Zero!" A voice said behind Hiro flashing a light. That voice could only be one person. Kano.

Kano is a sixteen year old devil who gets away with everything. His parents thought he's an angel. Then again his parents aren't the friendliest either. What makes it worse is that his father is Hiro and Tetris' uncle making him their cousin. So they're stuck with him.

Everyone else can say otherwise about Kano's behavior. He likes to bully the twins and sometimes likes to do something bad and blames them for it. He dropped out of school six months ago and has been living off on his parent's rich money since like Fred.

However unlike Fred, he hasn't even gotten a job or appreciate his lifestyle. He just spends his parents' money like trash.

" Nice costume for a baby!" Kano taunts his cousin.

" Thanks my sister picked it out." Hiro smirks back. He knows from experience not to give Kano the satisfactory by engaging and ignoring the comments. " I better go help out Aunt Cass. Merry Christmas Kano." He said getting away from his cousin before he does something regretful.

Tetris hands out cookies to the guest. She was having fun with the party until she heard some gossip from a couple of the high schoolers. She knows it's about her.

" Poor girl. Looks like she won't have a boyfriend now that she's damaged goods."

" Like she ever had a chance since she became so high and mighty with her big brain."

" Not so high and mighty now is she. She even looks ridiculous in that costume?" A girl started laughing as the rest of the teens join in.

Tetris originally felt proud of her holiday spirit but now she just wants to hide. Maybe if she hung around her brother and try to move on, she'll feel better.

She giggles at little at Hiro standing next to Baymax trying to control the children. He sees his twin and smiles, " Hey Tetris. I got Baymax to almost act like one of those Santas you see at a mall. Watch." He points to Baymax.

" You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop." Baymax said handing lollipop to the little boy sitting on his lap.

" Thank you Santa." The little boy said as he slides off of Baymax's lap.

A little girl tries to climb up on Baymax's lap next, but she can't. She's just simply needs help.

" Here let me help you." Tetris said about to help the little girl out. It was then the little girl started screaming. Attracting a lot of attention from the people. A woman pops out from the crowd and runs over to the girl.

" I am so sorry. My daughter doesn't understand your ummm..." The mother stops. Not knowing how to handle the situation. It's clear she never encountered someone like Tetris before.

Tetris realizes that the little girl got scared from seeing the stump that is exposed from her costume. The little girl doesn't know what it was and was scared of Tetris.

" It's fine. I can't blame her. She's just a little girl." Tetris sadly smile. She walks away towards the kitchen. On the way she sees a smirked Kano.

" Tetris are you alright?" Aunt Cass asks concernly.

" I'm fine. I'm used to it. I just want to take a breather. I'll be back. Don't worry." She said. She didn't want to concern her aunt.

" Alright, but let me know if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Tetris heads upstairs to her and her Aunt's shared room. It's actually looks like a typical hotel room with dove grey walls. It has two double sized beds separated with a japanese screen like the one Hiro and Tadashi's room.<p>

Tetris' side of the room is on the far side of the room with a dresser, and a desk under a small window. The desk is a mess with papers piling up next to her laptop.

What's weird is that compared to Tetris' side of the room, it looks clean compared to her Aunt's. Her Aunt's side looks like a monsoon had hit it twice with clothes and junk everywhere. It also smells like Chinese take out over there.

On her wall by her bed is a mirror. Tetris looks in the mirror and sees someone ugly. Her shoulder looks like skin color meat attached to the rest of her body.

She hates it. She hate the phantom pains she gets everyday. She hates how she has to learn how to write with her left hand now. She hates that she has to be careful when running because of the lack of balance. She hates scaring kids and getting stared at by others. She hates being an amputee.

Tetris rips off her costume no longer feeling the Christmas spirit and pulls on her comfort clothes. She plops down on her bed rubbing her still sore stump and just feeling all this hate for herself. And hating herself even more for feeling this way now after five months since the fire.

She misses Tadashi and wishes him to be by her side more than ever. He always knew what to do whenever she was upset. He would tell her everything will be alright and listen to whatever she has to say and never interrupt.

Now that he is no longer here to help her, she keeps to herself. Hiro would now talk about his problems to their friends, but she still feels that Tadashi is the only one she can trust and go to for her problems. Doing all of these Christmas traditions is a way for her to feel close to him. It's complicated.

Tetris looks at her opened closet and sees a familiar big object. It was a cello. It belonged to Aunt Cass when she was in high school. Aunt Cass said that could never part with that instrument, so she kept it. She occasionally took it out to play in the cafe on Beat Poetry Night.

Throughout her entire life, Tetris also had express her interests through string instruments. She mostly plays the violin, but has dabbled in quite a bit of cello. Ever since the fire, she hasn't touched either of the instruments. She couldn't because of her disability. Even though she has the prosthetic arm now, she still wouldn't touch the instruments. Even before she's no musical prodigy, but she used to like the feeling of gliding the bow against the strings listening to the music she has created.

Looking at the cello, Tetris realizes something and gets an sudden idea in her head. She forgets all of her problems an instant as she grabs the cello case from the closet and pulls on her green and gray fur boots. She runs downstairs dragging the cello case in hand.

She leans the cello case on the wall near the door as she takes a few small objects and puts them in her shoulder bag before swinging it over her shoulder.

" Tetris what are you doing with my cello." Aunt Cass asked flabbergasted at her niece's sudden actions.

" I have to do something. If anyone asks, I'm paying a visit to someone. I'll be fine." She said grabbing her black parka coat and the cello.

" Wait! Tetris! What are you..." Austin Cass never got to finish what she wanted to say as she watches her niece run out to the garage.

She drops the cello case to strap on her prosthetic arm and activates it. She feels the familiar surge of pain as she bangs opens the garage door. She picks up the cello and runs fast to the train station. It's beautiful with the snow outside, but Tetris has a priority to go somewhere.

Tetris pays for her ticket and boards the train right away. She watches from the window as the train pulls from the station and she starts her journey to her destination.

* * *

><p>Hiro notices his twin missing from the house. It's unlike of Tetris to run off like this. Unless something was up. He and the gang searched the house and the garage, but she isn't anywhere.<p>

" Aunt Cass have you seen Tetris?" Hiro asks his worried aunt in the kitchen.

" Strangest thing. She ran off with my cello and grabbed her jacket so suddenly. She said she went to pay someone a visit." Aunt Cass said.

Hiro getting an idea said to Baymax, " Baymax locate Tetris."

Baymax shows a map on his stomach and said, " I have located your sister. She appears to be on a train heading to a destination."

Hiro looks at the map and realization dawn on him, " I know where she's going! Come on!" He said to the group grabbing his own winter jacket.

" Do you think she's going to..." Honey started.

" Yep." GoGo answers before they follow Hiro and Baymax out the door after Tetris.

* * *

><p>Tetris gets off at a station and carrys the cello down the train steps. She walks several blocks before she goes into a flower shop. She purchases a small Christmas wreath with white roses and christmas flowers. She continues her walk for several more blocks before she stands right in front of the Takachino Graveyard.<p>

The Graveyard is empty and many candles a lit in traditional japanese lanterns illuminating the pathways. The snow on ground gives off a feeling of peace and beauty in its own right. It's a beautiful yet sad place.

She travels the stone pathway before diverting off to trek in the snow. After trekking in the snow for quite a bit, she finally reached the place under a Sakura tree. Tadashi's grave.

Tetris kneels down in front of her brother's grave to brush the snow off his tomb stone. She pulls out from her bag a box of matches, the wreath, and several little candles. She lights the candles and places them in the middle of the small wreath in front of the grave.

" Hey Tadashi. Its me." Tetris began. " I don't know why I decided to come visit you today. I just felt like I needed to see you right away. It's funny how one moment you're doing one thing and the next thing you knew you end up doing something so unexpected. Everyone misses you and it's been so hard to be celebrating Christmas without you. I do the Christmas traditions we always been doing since I can remember, but in reality it makes me miss you more. Remember when we all dressed up as elves and we danced like a couple of happy idiots in a mall. We almost got arrested because the police thought we were impresonating workers for money. That was funny and a day I'll never forget. I know you would want me to be back home with my family and friends being happy, but I'm not. I'm here talking to you wondering if you can hear me."

Tetris sheds tears and takes a breath of the crisp cold air. She continues, " I don't know what will happen in the future. I know so much in the future, but so little at the same time. I don't know if I will have a person to love me beyond my exterior and my brain. It's stupid, but I that's how I feel. That's always how I felt since I was little. Will someone ever see me more than just prodigy or amputee or whatever what other people think of me. That's something I have to figure out for myself. But that's not the reason I came here tonight on Christmas Eve. I came here to give you your gift. I hope you like it.

Tetris opens the cello case and pulls out a beautiful cello. She poises her bow on the cello ready to give her brother his Christmas gift.

* * *

><p>Baymax in his suit, flys the group over to the Graveyard entrance.<p>

" Tetris is about a hundred and fifty meters in that direction." Baymax pointed at the pathway in the graveyard.

" I still am afraid of heights. I told I have a new car." Wasabi said.

" But flying Baymax is still much faster and so much cooler" Fred argues.

" Guys enough! Let's just find Tetris and head back." GoGo said.

" I know where Tadashi's grave is, so she must be over there. I have no idea why she decided to come on Christmas Eve all of a sudden. It's honestly hard to bring myself to come here at all." Hiro said.

" Let hurry up and find your sister. Did I forget to mention that graveyards at night freak me out too? " Wasabi whimpers.

" Woman up." GoGo responds annoyed.

As the group gets closer to Tadashi's grave, they hear a noise. A melody. A cello playing.

They also notice a warm glow coming from a distance and make out a beautiful site. It what appears to be Tetris on one knee playing a cello in front of Tadashi's grave in candle light.

The group hears her play the cello flawlessly and stop in dead in their tracks as she starts to sing in a soft beautiful voice.

_Silent night, Holy night. _

_All is calm, All is bright._

_Kiyoshi kono yoru _

_hoshi wa hikari._

_sukui nomiko wa _

_mabune no naka. _

_ni __nemuri tamo-o. _

_itoyasuku._

Hiro sheds tears of his own as he walks over to his twin. He remembers this song as the only song he memorized in japanese. Both of them and Tadashi would sing this in memory of their parents every Christmas. A tradition he had almost forgotten. He now understood why his twin sister ran off like she did.

She only looks up at him briefly never stopping her cello. It was a look of invitation in her blue eyes. Hiro takes up on the invitation and joins in on singing their song to Tadashi.

_Kiyoshi kono yoru._

_mitsuge ukeshi. _

_makibitotachi __ wa miko no mimae. _

_ni __nukazukinu, __kashikomite._

_Kiyoshi kono yoru _

_miko no emi ni, _

_megumi no miyo _

_no ashita no hikari_

_Silent night, Holy night. _

_All is bright_

Tetris finishes playing the cello and stands up quietly. She looks at Tadashi's grave and said to everyone, " I'm sorry if I worried you guys. I just..." She didn't get to finish as her brother hugs her.

" Thank you Tetris." Hiro said.

" For what? All I did was cause you guys to worry." Tetris said.

" Well the running off part yeah, but you did a really beautiful thing." Honey said tearing up.

" I just played a song. Anyone can play a song." Tetris said shrugging her shoulders.

" You need to stop underestimating yourself. You're more than what you think you are." GoGo said.

" Yeah. You're one of the most selfless people I've ever known. You would put your own feelings aside for the sake of others' wellbeing." Honey said.

" I just do things because I feel like I have to. I don't know why I do it, I just do." Tetris said sadly.

" It's those little things you do that make an amazing person. I never tell you enough how much you mean to me and will never stop loving you for that. You're the most amazing twin sister that I know." Hiro said.

Tetris laughs wiping tears from her eyes, " News flash. I'm the only twin sister you know."

" Wasabi are you crying?" Fred said looking at Wasabi.

" Snow in my eyes man." Wasabi said rubbing his eyes.

" My sensors indicate that you are experiencing such happiness, that you are perspiring tears." Baymax said. Everyone starts laughing.

" Come on! Let's head back to the cafe and enjoy the rest of the evening!" Honey said.

" Agree! I want to get back there before those kids eat all the cookies." Fred said.

Everyone starts heading back to the entrance but they leave Hiro, Baymax, and Tetris alone. They look at Tadashi's grave with no words exchanged for bit, but an understanding is present.

" Tadashi will always be with you." Baymax said breaking the silence.

" Yeah I know he will." Tetris said.

" We should do this every year. This will be our new Christmas tradition." Hiro said smiles taking his twin's robobotic hand.

" Yeah. It's definitely our new tradition. I guess we'll no longer do the christmas elves." Tetris agree smiling back at her brother.

" That's a certain" Hiro said. They both laugh at this.

" Merry Christmas Tadashi." Hiro whispers looking at his brother's grave ston.

" And a Happy New Year." Tetris finished.

" Your body temperatures are starting to get low. I suggest we go back home." Baymax advised.

" Truth is, I never felt warmer inside." Tetris smiles.

" Let's do what he says. Alright Nurse bot. We'll follow your orders." Hiro said picking up the cello.

The twins start heading back with Baymax. Tetris hears a gust of wind and sees a shadow in the shape of a person at her feet. She turns around for a second to see nothing behind her. She swears she saw someone.

" Tetris come on!" Hiro called

Tetris shrugs her shoulders. Maybe it was just a tree that cast the shadow. Either way it doesn't matter anyway. "Wouldn't make much differencene right?" She thought.

Tetris catches up to her brother and together they went home to celebrate the rest of the holiday the way it should be. With friends and family.

A figure shifts from behind a tree. He watches in silence as the twins leave happily. In turn made him happy to see them doing alright. It gives him a reassurance that they will be more than alright in the future.

" Merry Christmas Little Bro and Sis." A familiar face smiles before he fades away from this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this story was fun and beautiful at the same time. I wanted to bring in bit of Tetris' personal problems into it and kinda make it more about her without trying to make her looking for sympathy too much. I think I did a good job with the ending. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**As for the main story I am trying to follow the movie by making it still more about Hiro, but have Tetris' presence have an affect on him. **

**I was inspired by the japanese version of the song " Silent Night" lyric video on youtube by chiichai0cho. Just type in 'japanese silent night' and find a video called ' Kiyoshi, Kono Yoru'. That's the video that inspired me to do this story. It's not as long as the lyrics I put in, but God it's such a beautiful cover of a classic. Check it out.**

**Please do not think that I used Tetris playing cello as a reference to the movie ' If I Stay.' The movie is too depressing for my tastes. I honesty just used the cello playing because I love the instrument in general.**


End file.
